


Strength

by Optronix



Series: A Collection of Hidden Figures-Inspired Poetry [4]
Category: Hidden Figures (2016)
Genre: 1950s, Black Women Mathematicians, NACA, NASA, Poetry, Science, Space Race, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix





	Strength

Cinder blocks and steel beams

Are sturdy enough to support

Entire buildings.

Hurricanes and tsunamis

Are strong enough to wipe out

Entire cities.

Rhetoric and politics

Are persuasive enough to change

Entire ideologies.

Wealth and status

Are powerful enough to buy

Entire corporations.

 

Despite this innate strength,

They will never be stronger than

Dorothy Vaughan,

Katherine Goble Johnson,

Mary Jackson, and

Christine Darden.


End file.
